


Honed

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-09
Updated: 2003-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has an edge that Clark hasn't known he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thamiris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thamiris).



> This was a little birthday PWP for the late [](http://thamiris.livejournal.com/profile)[**thamiris**](http://thamiris.livejournal.com/).

Lex's teeth are sharp as Clark curls his tongue into Lex's mouth. The enameled tips jut downward, naked like the two of them are, and sleek. He's curious as to when Lex brushed them to get rid of the sugar-gritted gloss left by the icing from his birthday cake -- or if it's just that Lex's tongue is that sharp, too, when it roams in his mouth like now.

Not that Lex's teeth are causing pain, but Clark can feel an extra edge on them tonight. Lex has had more hidden edges all day, jagged points that catch in Lex's voice and slice into Clark the way nothing else can. They've been digging in to leave hard edges on Clark, too, but that hardness, he's used to getting around Lex.

He feels like maybe Lex is close to testing him, to clamping his teeth down over Clark's tongue to find out if they'll draw blood, if the blood will taste normal, if _Clark_ is normal. He doesn't want Lex to know yet, and he knows Lex doesn't really either. He can tell by how Lex's tongue slides against his, between it and Lex's teeth: Lex is protecting Clark from himself.

They are both pretty aware by now that protection isn't what Clark needs, though -- uh, possibly with certain latex forms aside. He laughs into Lex's mouth, and for a second he can feel Lex smile around their tongues. Then Lex's thumb and fingers make a sideways smile around his nipple, and the suddenness with which he stops laughing would have had him choking on his tongue, were it within choking distance of his throat rather than pushing deep inside Lex's mouth.

Lex twists his fingers a few times. Clark feels his skin bend, feels the bump of Lex's rounded nails, but none of it has that edge he's been feeling. Right now, that's only in Lex's teeth and Lex's cock bumping his inner thigh. He thinks about the combination of teeth and cocks and knows he should wince in automatic human-guy empathy, but instead he's getting harder. He's wanting Lex to test him on this one thing.

He draws their tongues into his mouth, scrapes his teeth lightly over Lex's tongue and tries to put an edge on it. Lex twitches and slams their hips together, losing Clark's name in his mouth. There's a hand on Clark's dick now, and he wraps his own hand around both. He grips tightly and moves their hands in quick, hard jerks while he uses his teeth again and wonders if the hint of metal taste on his own tongue is blood -- wonders if he's a vampire alien, for wanting to get more of that taste. He pulls his mouth away but keeps tugging their hands.

"Lex." Now his tongue really is caught in his throat.

Lex offers a hidden-edges smile. "Going to bite me again?"

He shakes his head and looks toward the floor. His gaze is caught by the way their fingers are twined together, and he's glad he's already flushed, red, hot, _hot_.

Lex's free hand tilts his head so gently. When he meets Lex's eyes, everything has gone soft; well -- not _everything_ -everything, but Lex's eyes have, and so have Lex's hands -- even the one Clark is clutching and pulling so harshly around his dick.

"Want me to bite you?"

It's his turn to twitch, and he curves their hands around the wet tip of his cock but knows there has to be more to get the edge back in Lex.

"Yes. Did you brush your teeth?"

Those slipped out, so not the right words, and Lex's smile heads into soft amusement.

"They're slick," Clark adds for some reason, and he notes feral touches appearing underneath the softness. "Honed."

"Right."

Lex ducks his head, like a nod, but his chin keeps going lower until it registers in Clark's brain that Lex is kneeling in front of him. He lets Lex's hand go and wraps his fingers around the back of Lex's neck instead. He digs them in a little bit like a possessive cat. Lex glances up at him and bares his teeth in a jaguar's smile before sliding his mouth down.

He knows Lex's teeth are sharper than usual and wouldn't be at all surprised if Lex's sharp tongue really did have something to do with it. He puts his other hand on Lex's shoulder and pushes in deeper. Teeth and tongue are rough scrapes against his cock, dragging against the skin, and he throws his head back, howling. It's still not pain, but it has that edge to it, the one he couldn't have known to look for before today. He thrusts in and out of Lex's mouth, understanding this can't be a test because Lex is loving every second of it and when Lex tests him, it's going to involve real pain -- for both of them. This, this is just sharp and sleek and making him come with his thumb rubbing against Lex's skull and Lex's teeth glinting like their edges were never dulled.

  


\- end - 


End file.
